


Dem Bones

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written for the Tea & Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo Challenge #67(B) "Bones"</p>
<p>October 2010</p>
<p>Tweaked for word count Nov 2015. Word count was 100 by MS Word 2003, which I've realised sees some punctuation as words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dem Bones

"Oh, the foot bone's connected to the mouth bone," Doyle sang happily. "And..."

"My fist bone will be connected to your nose bone in a minute," Bodie threatened.

"Did you see poor old Anson's face? 'It's only the hair on her head that's blonde'," Doyle quoted.

"Well, Anson's present is my glorious past." Bodie opened his front door and ushered Doyle inside with an affectionate pat and grope.

"Dem bones, dem bones gonna rise again," Doyle crooned. "And talking of dem bones rising..."

"Oh, the arse bone's connected to the -- "

"Get in the bedroom and it will be," Doyle promised.


End file.
